


Replacment

by rattmann



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: Who would've thought being replaced would go this way? Sean sure as hell didn't.





	Replacment

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this sucks :)

Sean felt like he was being chained to a chair, his limbs heavy and his vision blurry. He can't exactly remember where he is, but he knows it's nowhere good. Attempting to look around, he can only grimace in pain. His body hurts… bad.

He swears he hears noises, but he's not sure if it's his heavy breath or actually something happening. His senses feel jumbled. What the hell is going on?

Closing his eyes, he tries to focus. Trying to remember how he could've got here, but his brain comes up blank. Was he knocked out? His head does hurt now that he thinks about it… but everything hurts. God… he has a headache.

“Awake now, I see.” He can barely make out the words, squinting his eyes open, he tries to make out the figure in front of him. Chase? No… that can't be. But who else could it be?

“Not even a hello? After everything we've been through, Jack. How _rude_.” Oh yeah… he knows _that_ voice.Of course it has to be him. Of course it has to be Anti. It always is, he doesn’t understand how he didn’t piece it together earlier.

“I don’t greet trash.” His voice is raspy, he feels like he swallowed razor blades. He can’t let himself show weakness though, especially not to Anti. But as always, the glitch seems to notice. He’s too smart for his own good, Sean made him too smart.

“Aw, thirsty aren’t we? I don’t appreciate _you_ of all people calling me trash. But… I am feeling quite generous today,” Walking towards the restrained man he shoves a glass up to his face, “Drink.”

Sean gives him an odd look, he can’t see what’s in the cup but he’s suspicious as fuck. Out of all the times shit like this happened - Anti was _never_ helpful. He tries to form some saliva to swallow instead, but finds that it’s impossible. Anti gives him an indulgent look that’s mixed in with slight impatience. Sean decides to take a drink.

Wanting to take a small sip first to make sure that Anti wasn’t giving him poison, his body seemed to have different ideas. Taking massive gulps, Anti helps him by tilting the glass down until all the liquid has traveled down his throat. Grimacing, he glances up at the glitch’s pleased face. It was… bitter. Metallic…

“Feelin’ better, Sugar?” Judging by the pleasure on his egos face, he knew what he just did was wrong. He feels wrong. He was just so thirsty that he couldn’t help it. His brain rushes to figure out what that taste was, then it clicks.

“You sick fuck! You made me drink blood!” Coughing, he decides yelling presumably isn’t the smartest thing to do during the state he’s in. Trying to rid the thought of how the bodily fluid helped his thirst, he glares are the cackling glitch in front of him instead.

“ _I_ didn’t make you do anything! I was being what you call nice.” Circling around Sean, he hovers behind him. He’s done being nice. He’s going to do everything that Sean hates. Starting with making him anxious. He's good at doing that.

Sean feels a hand wrap around the back of his neck, it almost feels comforting until he feels a harsh squeeze and nails digging into his skin. Flinching, the grip on his neck tightens as he tries to squirm away.

Gulping, he tries to remain calm as his nerves start to pick up even more with Anti behind him. The hand is gone in an instant as Sean is overcome with immediate discomfort. As the room gets filled with an eerie silence, there’s soft breathing in his ear. There’s a cackle right before he’s able to jerk his head away from the glitch, and he is left in silence again.

It’s quiet for what felt like hours, but was likely closer to half an hour. Sean hates the silence, especially when Anti is around. The glitch was usually like him and never shut up. But now the only noise in the room was Sean’s ragged breathing, it’s putting him even more on edge.

He wants to relax, he wants to think that maybe Anti had left him alone, it sure as hell felt like he had left the room. But the very thought of that was extremely unsettling. The ego has a plan, there was no way he didn't. If he has to, he will play the waiting game until he finds out what's going on.

Watching the door, he waits for it to open or for Anti to glitch through. However, it doesn't happen. He was still expecting it to happen, it had to. What he didn't expect was that the ego was standing behind him the entire time.

“Sean.” The voice is a much different tone than how Anti's usually is. It's less haywire, much more controlled. It sounds practically human. Simply cold and collected, emotionless. Regardless, the change in character didn't stop a frightened scream from escaping his lips.

His scream doesn't provoke a response. No giggle or glitch, nothing. Anti stays in his place behind the man but doesn't touch him. He's close enough to give Sean goosebumps, it makes him agitated. This Anti was much different than earlier.

“A-Anti?” His voice sounds much smaller compared to earlier, he can't even muster up enough courage to not feel scared anymore. Sure, Anti glitching around and laughing like a maniac was terrifying. But this was so contrary. It made Sean feel nauseous.

The glitch ignores his call-out, not even acknowledging it. Instead, the ego asks his own question. In the same dead voice as before, the words echo in his ears.

“What have you ever done that mattered?” It doesn't sound condescending, or teasing, or anything. It doesn't sound genuine either. Sean swallows harshly, not sure what to say. Not sure what Anti would be getting out of his answer.

“More than you have done.” He immediately regrets saying that. Tensing up, he expects the ego to get violent. It's what he expects, but it isn't what happens. Anti doesn't even touch him.

“Anti, I-” He doesn't know how to finish his sentence, he doesn't even know what to say. He doesn't have to keep speaking, because Anti slowly moves to stand right in front of him. The ego stares into his eyes as they study each other. Anti doesn't look… like Anti. He looks normal. He's not sure if his eyes are playing tricks on him or not, but the ego looks _exactly_ like him. No slit neck, no green hair, no glitches, nothing. Absolutely nothing. The only difference is how dead he looks.

A smug grin forms on the ego's face. If Sean didn't think he looked like a predator then, he sure as does feel that way now. And he definitely felt like prey. The ego crouches down in front of him, the way he moves in dangerous. Slow, powerful.

“You see… I ask you that because it's my turn. My turn to have fun. If I'm going to be you, I need to know how to act.” Sean isn't sure what he means entirely by that, but he knows it isn't good. Nothing Anti does is good.

“What do you mean, Anti?” The ego tilts his head slightly, almost as if he's studying him. Sean wants to look away from the piercing gaze, but he also doesn't want to take his eyes off of him.

“You don't get it. I am Jack now. I am you. You are no more,” Sean furrows his eyebrows, opening his mouth to speak, yet nothing comes out. Anti can't do this. He just can't. But before he can say anything, Anti leans in close enough to where they're sharing air. “You're being replaced.”

With a swift movement, Anti is standing up and walking towards the door. He turns around, a look of accomplishment in his eyes as he gives Sean one last look before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Leaving Sean all alone in the darkness. Replaced.

**Author's Note:**

> February fic up and chillin :))) please let me know if I need to tag anything else! I would also really appreciate feedback! Thank you so much for reading, it truly does mean a lot!


End file.
